1. Field
The following description relates to a micro-shutter device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a micro-shutter device applicable to various display devices including a flexible display device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid Crystal Displays (LCDs) have better visibility than cathode ray tube (CRT) displays, and are superior to CRT displays of the same display size in terms of average power consumption and heating value. Therefore, LCDs, as well as plasma display panels (PDPs) and field emission displays (FEDs), have attracted considerable attention as next-generation display devices for cellular phones, computer monitors, televisions, etc.
LCDs selectively transmit light emitted from a light source such as a backlight unit to be displayed on a screen. That is, when a voltage is applied to liquid crystal molecules, the orientation of the liquid crystal molecules is changed. The liquid crystal functions as an optical shutter that selectively transmits light using a change in orientation. However, it is impossible to block light using only liquid crystal, and thus polarizing films that transmit only light having a predetermined polarization direction are disposed on front and rear surfaces of the liquid crystal display panel.
While liquid crystal and a polarizing film are used to selectively transmit light in the LCD, the liquid crystal and the polarizing film cause optical loss, and thus only about 5 to 10% of light from the backlight is effectively transmitted. That is, in the LCD, optical loss of more than 50% is caused by the liquid crystal and the polarizing film, and thus optical efficiency is low.
Currently, in order to overcome the LCD's drawback of low optical efficiency, a shutter using a micro electro mechanical system (MEMS) is being developed to replace the liquid crystal and the polarizing film.
Meanwhile, since a conventional flat panel display device employs a glass substrate, it is fragile and cannot be deformed, and thus is poor in portability. In order to solve this problem, a flexible display is on the rise. Since the flexible display device is not fragile and may be bent or rolled, it can have a large screen and still be portable. Accordingly, a flexible display device that is applicable to a portable device is being developed.